Iggy's past
by x-kuroi-ame-x
Summary: Iggy's past is different from the rest of the flock's. He escaped when he was 2, and wasn't at the school with this flock until he was eight. What happens when everyone, including Iggy finds out. Slight AU. slight mentions of Fax later on. Chapter 3 up
1. 1: Flash back 6 years

AN: This is Pre SOF because my idea doesn't work if Iggy's already met his parents. Just so your not confused, Iggy and Korey are the same person.

Disclaimer: I really don't know the point of this thing, for I don't know of a story on fanfiction that was actually written by the true author of the book. since this is fanfiction, that means that it is: "fanfiction: Fictional stories created by fans, based on books movies games or TV shows" get the point yet? I don't claim max ride, just this idea, jeez.

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashback

"Come on you guys, lets land there for the night" announced Tristan, pointing down at the forest they were flying over. He was answered with 4 nods of agreement from his family.

They landed in a small clearing and started to set up camp. "Kim, you and Sam go get some firewood." stated Tristan. "Cain, and I'll get started on a fire."

He turned around and found Korey already asleep on the ground. He couldn't help smiling to himself,they had been flying for a good eight hours that day, and the little guy was exhausted.

After the fire had been lit, Tristan sat down next the sleeping eight year old. Korey was the youngest of his family, the baby of the group. He was their little brother. Even though Sam and Korey were the only blood related ones in the family, thats what the five of them were: a family.

Kim came up behind Tristan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kor asleep?" she asked quietly. Tristan nodded as she laid herself down beside him. "You got first watch?" she asked sleepily. Again, Tristan nodded, "yeah...go to sleep, I'll wake you up for the second." Kim nodded and was asleep within a minute.

A few hours later, Tristan found himself sitting there, staring into the fire. His peacefulness didn't last for long though when he heard the sound of branches snapping in the trees not too far away from camp.

It was probably nothing...but after thirteen years of a life at the school, or running from erasers, a guy can get pretty paranoid.

He was walking around in the trees not far from the camp, when he heard another snap directly behind him. Tristan spun around quickly, prepared to kick some eraser ass, but stopped when he saw what was behind him. His nemesis before him, was nothing but a helpless fox; staring up at him, wide eyes full of fear.

He let out a sigh of relief, and turned around to head back to camp, when a hairy fist collided with his face. Tristan stumbled, stunned and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, one hand covering his mouth.

Tristan struggled against his attacker, but it was no use. He was unnaturally strong, even for an eraser. "stop struggling freak" commanded the eraser in a quiet voice. " we wouldn't want your friends to to wake up, now would we?"

Tristan's eyes went wide with fear, his family! They were still asleep! The erasers could kill them before they even woke up!

His captor must have realized what he was thinking, because he let out a bark like laugh. "don't worry, we ain't gunna kill them yet"

This hardly calmed Tristan down. If they weren't here to kill them, what was their plan? To take them back to the school? After five years of freedom, death would probably be a better option.

He continued his mad struggling until another eraser stepped into his line of vision and punched him straight in the stomach.

Tristan's breath left him, and that, combined with the large harry hand currently clamped over his mouth made breathing a very difficult task.

The two erasers took advantage of this and the one holding his quickly moved one arm around Tristan's neck, the other staying firmly over his mouth. The one who punched him grabbed his arms pulling them painfully behind his back. He then proceeded to bind them tightly behind his back, cutting off most of their circulation in the process. The erasers then started dragging him back, when they heard yells coming from the camp.

Tristan watched helplessly through half closed eyes, as one one them walked along the line of the sleeping bodies of my family. Dammit! Why wouldn't someone wake up? The eraser smirked and Tristan knew in an instant that he had made his choice. Oh god, but what was it? He walked by the line again, stopping at the end. Right in front of the youngest of Tristan's family. Right in front of Korey.

Oh God no! Not Korey! Tristan tried to break free from the eraser holding him, put he only tightened his grip of Tristan's neck painfully. Tristan could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as the eraser leaned down and picked up Korey's small form. Tristan willed him to open his eyes, move, do something, but to no avail. The eraser threw him over his shoulder and ran off into the dark woods, his footsteps slowly fading away.

The eraser holding Tristan moved his hand slightly, so that it covered Tristan's nose, completely cutting off his air supply. "How soon will they wake up?" asked one of the the erasers out of Tristan's sight. "Probably about 6 hours or so" responded another. "we only gave em each a shot of Benzodiazepine."

"They'll wake up in a bit then, don't even think about coming after the boy" growled the eraser holding Tristan. He then let go of Tristan and pushed him to the ground. Tristan landed on his stomach, hands still bound behind his back, black dots swarming in his vision. They one who had punched him earlier kicked Tristan hard in the side and he let out moan of pain, trying desperately to remain conscious. "Later freak" taunted the eraser before him and the remaining wolf hybrids took off into the forest.

Unable to move, Tristan reluctantly surrendered, and was claimed by a world of darkness.

* * *

Yes I know, Kinda short, next one will be longer, this is only the first chapter. Please Review.

Oh, if your wondering, Benzodiazepine is basically a drug that, (if treated right) can put the victim unconscious for several hours. It can also sometimes cause high fevers and sometimes death.

Yes, so Please review.


	2. 2: Family Reunion

Wow...it's been quite a while. Sorry about that. I sorta forgot about this story. I've been writing a bunch of other ones with my friend, and haven't really had time to do my own.

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: present time.

Max's POV:

We were walking around downtown New York, looking for a 'good place to get coffee.' For some unknown reason both Iggy and Fang had suddenly decided that they couldn't live without at least one cup of coffee a day.

After a bit of walking, the boys decided the coffee shop we were currently standing in front of was up to their oh so high coffee standards. Of course it was just one of the many Starbucks. I sighed deeply.

We were about to walk in, when crashed into by another person, her coffee spilling down the front of my shirt. I didn't like her already.

I looked up, ready to calmly yell at her, but my words faltered when I saw a female version of Iggy looking back at me.

The Girl gasped and started apologizing. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was go..." She stopped, and stared wide eyed at Iggy. "K..Korey" she whispered.

Every head including my own turned to look at Iggy. He could obviously feel the stares because he backed up slightly. "W..Who?" His sightless eyes furrowed into a frown of confusion as he put a hand to his head, as if trying to remember the name.

The girl took a step forward and put her hand on Iggy's shoulder. "Korey" she said again, staring at him like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Iggy was just standing there, looking very confused, so I decided to step in. "Who's Korey?" I demanded. "And who who are you?!"

The girl now looked even more confused than Iggy. She pointed towards Iggy. "That's Korey. I''m Sam...his sister."

I stared at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?! That's I-Jeff."

"No I'm positive! That IS Korey!" She yelled back, getting a few looks from people in the Starbucks..

"Listen, that's Jeff. I've known him my entire life."

She hesitated. "Have you really?"

I thought about this. I mean sure it wasn't my whole life, but...surely...no. I looked over at Iggy. It's impossible, no matter how much she looked like him. "Not my whole life...but close enough."

"Sam..." I heard Iggy say quietly, a hand lightly on his forehead. "I...I recognize the name Max." He turned to me, his unseeing eyes wide.

"Wha-what?" I managed to choke out. "How...how is that even possible?"

"I ...don't know" replied a very confused Iggy. " I haven't know you or F-nick my whole life...but..."

"You met him when he was eight?" She asked still staring at Iggy. Kay, thats creepy, how did she know that? She realized what I was thinking and responded, a sad look on her face. "Korey was eight when he was taken from us."

what? I glared at her. Looking around the coffee shop. "We need to talk" I stated calmly. "Not here though."

The girl nodded vigorously and turned around. Whaa? "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"We have to go meet my friends...my flock." She said the last part quietly, even Fang's eyes widened slightly. What?!

"Come on." She started to walk away when Fang grabbed her arm. "your WHAT" He demanded.

The girl, what did she say her name was? Sam? Well regardless of her name, she glared at Fang and ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"You heard what I said, and what she said." She replied, looking at me. "Not here."

Fang glared back at her, but nodded. The girl turned back to the rest of us, only smiling at Iggy. "Come on Kor." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards an apartment building. Iggy didn't seem to mind, so the rest of us just followed them.

Sam's P.O.V

I noticed as we walked, that Korey was slightly resisting my pull. This, annoying me greatly caused me to tighten my grip on his wrist.

"ow"he said quietly, and this made me regret my decision immediately. I released him as soon as we reached the building roof where the others were waiting.

"Sam!" yelled Kim as soon as she saw us. "What are you doing?! Why are there children with you?!" I grabbed Korey's hand again and pulled him up beside me.

Tristan and Cain just stared wide eyed at Korey, and Kim gasped. "...Kor?" asked Tristan, doubt clear in his voice. From my grip on his wrist, I could feel korey tense when Tristan spoke. I nodded to Tristan, and he stepped forward, pulling Korey out of my grasp and into a hug. Korey pushed him off immediately.

"huh? Korey...don't you recognize me?"

"...no...I don't remember the face that matches your voice..."

Tristan just stood there, looking even more confused. "what?" The dark boy that looked Korey's age stepped up beside him.

"Iggy's blind" he stated calmly.

I looked at Korey in shock, I hadn't even noticed. Tristan quickly went from being confused to being furious. "HOW?!" he demanded.

Shocked by his mood change, Korey took a step backwards. I took his hand in mine one again, and he didn't protest. Korey looked a little alarmed by how mad Tristan was, so the dark boy spoke again.

"Experiment."

This only seemed to make Tristan more angry. "I'm going to kill everyone of those damned white coats." he growled.

At the mention of white coats, the girl whom i spilled my coffee on spoke up. "so you guys are from the school then." It wasn't a question, Tristan had already confirmed it with his knowledge of the white coats.

Kim answered anyways. "Yes. And seeing how Korey's with you, I'm guessing you all have wings too?"

The girl hesitated, but nodded in response.

"Umm..." Korey looked up at me. "How do the four of you even know me? I recognize your voice...but not the rest of theirs."

He...didn't remember us? He didn't remember anything? This would be a long story.

* * *

Well there it is. I already have the next couple of chapters written out, so I just have to type them.

I guarantee that I will forget about writing/typing more of this story unless I get some reviews, so please do so. Just tell me what you thought, what you liked or what you didn't like.

Much luv.

x-kuroi-ame-x


	3. 3: Rooftop conversation

Well here's chapter 3. not as long of a wait...well still long...just not AS long

Just in case of confusion-

This other flock consists of:

Tristan  
Kim  
Sam Cain

Tristan is the leader and the oldest. Kim is the second oldest, her and Tristan are a couple. Sam is the next in the decreasing age line. She is also Korey's (Iggy's) sister. Cain is the youngest of this flock (not including Korey-Iggy) more will be explained about them later, but if your confused about anything, just ask me in a review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Korey/Iggy's POV:

The girl that claimed to be my sister sounded somewhat familiar. I know I've heard her voice before, and I recognize her name. Sam. I know the name... I just have no Idea _how_ I know the name.

"um ..." I turned my head in the direction of the girl that was holding my hand. I'm not sure why I was letting her do it. Maybe it was because it felt comforting, somehow familiar. "How...do you know me? I recognize your voice... but not the other ones." I motioned to the other three people currently standing on the roof.

The guy that sounded like the younger of the two started speaking. "Kor...how...why don't you remember us? How could you forget eight years of your life?!"

"Eight years?" I was stunned. How had I known them for eight years? That meant that I had know them even longer than Max and Fang! I've only known them for six, and the rest of the flock for even less than that. The confusion must have shown on my because the other girl started talking almost immediately.

Cain's POV:

"Eight years?" asked Korey with surprise and confusion in his voice. He really didn't remember any of it?

"You don't remember your childhood?" asked Kim. She was obviously just as confused as I was. Korey shook his head.

"I...I was at the school back then...I don't remember...any of it. At least not before I met Max and Fang."

What the hell? Why does he think that?

"Korey...we escaped from the school when you were two." I guess Tristan had cooled off enough to start speaking again. Korey looked confused, but Tristan was right. Korey had only been two, while I had been three at the time.

"W..what" stammered Korey. "I knew you _outside_ the school?"

I blinked in surprise. "Of course we were out of the school! We've been out for nearly twelve years!...well I guess you were only out for six..."

Korey looked startled after my speech. The girl who seemed to be in charge turned to face me.

"If that's true, then why was Iggy back at the school without all of you?" she demanded. "If you really cared about him, why didn't you do anything?...and how was he taken from you in the first place? Or did you just hand him over to the white coats?"

I glared at her with as much hate as i could muster into one look before answering. "Erasers."

"It was my fault" whispered Tristan.

"Tristan..." Kim looked at him sadly. "It wasn't your fault."

Tristan just looked down and walked over to the edge of the building. He gazed down at the street below with a sad expression on his face. This had always been a sore spot for Tristan. Kim and Sam knew what had happened, but the had never told me. All i knew was that Erasers had somehow overpower Tristan and taken Korey. With Korey gone, i was soon deemed the new baby of the group. They all thought they had to protect me from everything. Even more so than they had ever done with Korey. I guess they thought they had somehow failed Korey and had to make up for it with me.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" asked the girl in a slightly less demanding tone.

"I mean" Yelled Tristan. "that it's completely my fault that Korey was taken from us!"

Kim came up behind and wrapped her arms around him. God, more mushy-ness. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Probably explaining once again that what ever had happened wasn't his fault. Tristan simply shook his head and glared at his shoes.

This wasn't a good enough answer for the girl. She realized Tristan wasn't going to elaborate, so she left Korey's side to approached me.

"Why was it his fault?"

"He was the only one conscious at the time" I whispered. I saw no harm in at least telling her the little information that they had told me. "He's mad that he couldn't stop them"

She nodded solemnly, and something like understanding flickered across her face as her eyes wandered over to the little blond girl.

I looked back to Tristan as he reclaimed his hand from Kim's. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and he nodded heavily.

Tristan walked over to the leader girl standing beside me.

"We have to talk. We have an apartment across town that's big enough. Will you come?"

The girl looked hesitant fore a moment, her eyes landing on Korey and they softened. She really did have gorgeous eyes... She looked at the dark silent guy and he nodded slightly.

"Yes. I think we should."

* * *

Well...what do you think? I love reviews, so please leave one. pretty please?

I have to about ..chapter 6 written out in my book, so reviews shall motivate me to type them out.

Thanks for reading.

x-kuroi-ame-x


End file.
